Hidden in darkness
by MrsConnorKent
Summary: Jim and his best friend Danni started living together after Jim was retired from the space academy.Life is good for them.But what happens when an old enemy returns and captures the two friends. Past begins to meet the present and Jim must face the reality he has been running from for years. Will he and Danni live to tell the tale?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE: The past meets present**_

I sat in the light of the mechanic shop fixing the screws on my solar surfer. 'How the hell did i get here?' I asked myself. 'One minute I'm the talk of the Interstellar Academy, and the next I'm a runaway captive doing all i can to be under the radar.' I said. "You're up?" asked Danni. Danni's been my friend since I was twelve years old, back when i was still a delinquent. "Yeah, I got work to do." I said turning to look at her. "You always have work to do, but you never stay up this late." she said as she walked over to me. I looked away. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you." she asked touching my shoulder. I knew who she was talking about. John Smith. "So what if I am it's my mind, I'll do with it what I want." I snapped. "It wasn't a judgement." Danni stated. "I know. I'm sorry, I just-. Never mind."I said. She kissed my cheek and whispered, "I understand Jim. Don't stay up to late."

I waited until I heard the door slam behind her. And I let out a breath, I didn't know I had been holding. "John, what am I doing? Guess, I was kidding myself huh. I mean thinking that I could go back to the way I was before." I said to no one. "You're right" said a familiar voice. My body froze, as fear and knowing sank into my blood. I felt two sets of hands grab my arms and turned me around to face the voice head on. I heard a laugh as the darkened figure began to step into the light. '_Sinbad, h_o_w did he find me?!' _I asked myself. "I gotta admit it took me a while to find you." Sinbad said smiling. I tried to step back, but the two men pushed me forward. "Search the house. Bring me anyone you !" Sinbad ordered. "What do want me to do with him, Captain?" asked one of the guys holding me. "Tie his hands, and go help the others." Sinbad said. The men did as the were told, and tied my hands as tight as they could. Soon we were alone, my thoughts drifted to Danni. 'Danni,get outta there. Hurry!' I hoped. My captor grabbed my arms and pushed me against the long metal work table. "W-what are you doing." I asked trying to push him off. I had forgotten how strong he was, he kept me pinned easily. "Look at me." Sinbad said. I shut my eyes and tried even harder to shake him off. Sinbad pushed my arms down hard. I winced as they hit the table. "Look at me." Sinbad threatened. I looked up at him.

"I told you that you would never escape me. So why do you keep trying?" he stated. Suddenly Sinbad lunged forward and kissed me. I gasped, shocked.I felt his disgusting tongue enter my mouth. He held me in the kiss for what seemed like eternity. Finally he released my lips as his crew reentered the room. "Captain,we found someone. She's a solar surfer mechanic." said one of the sailors. "Nice job, Kale. Let's see here." Sinbad said turning to face Danni. Sinbad reached for Danni's gold dog tag. "Danni Austins,huh? A friend of yours Jim?" Sinbad said reading her tag. "Danni's my little 's no threat to anyone Sinbad. Just let her go." I lied. "Now, you know I can't do that. Take her with us." Sinbad ordered. Kale tied her hands behind her and dragged her out the door. Sinbad turned to me,gripped my arm, and began to pull me towards his ship.

Danni and I were quickly loaded on the ship. "Don't try anything,Jim." Sinbad threatened. I merely glared at him in response. I watched him as he took his place on the upper deck shouting out orders. "Let's go!" said Marcus pushing us towards the stairs. "Where is he taking us?" Danni whispered. "To the brig." I whispered back. We soon came upon the ship's brig, and were shoved into the cell. "Welcome to your new home." Marcus said. "And we are so happy to have you back on board, Jimmy boy." teased Marcus. I didn't answer only walked towards the back of the familiar cell. "What's wrong, Jimmy? Don't tell me that you lost all your fight already." Marcus continued. "Marcus, what the hell are you doing?" asked Kale. "Nothing, just having a nice chat with our-" Marcus said stopping in shock as my knife struck into the wood directly in front of his face.

Marcus stood silent. "Aww, what's wrong Marcus? You look a little scared." I mocked. Kale smirked. "Marcus, get on deck you have a job to do. And Jim, I'll be taking this to the captain for safe keeping." Kale said giving me a look that said 'Nice job, kid. I've been wanting to do that for months'. Kale went back onto the deck, leaving Danni and I alone. "Are you okay?" I asked. Danni slapped me. "I see my best friend who has killed aliens, monsters,and criminals so many times freeze. In the middle of danger, no less. And _you _ask if _I'm _okay?!" she answered. "I'm fine, Danni." I said sitting down on the floor. I felt her eyes watching me, so I tried my hardest to look normal. "Bullshit." she said. "I am fine, Danni.I know how to handle myself." I repeated trying to convince her. "Like hell you are. You know what I think? I think this is the guy you were trying so hard to avoid. Maybe they didn't kick you out of the academy, maybe you quit."Danni said. How does she do that? She always manages to see through my lies, so easily. I didn't respond. Instead, I turned towards the wall and tried to sleep. "Here. You'll catch a cold." Danni said throwing me a blanket. "Thank you, Danni." I said covering myself. "Shut up,and go to sleep." she said laying down next to me.

I closed my eyes ad tried to prepare myself for what was to come. I felt myself drift off into sleep immediately.

_**"Wake up, Jim." called John. I laid still on the comfortable bed,the sheets filling me with warmth. "If your not going to get up, I'll have to take desperate measures." John said seductively. I smiled,but stayed still. I heard John laugh,and I felt him kiss my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked, eyes still closed. "I am suducing you with my overwhelming charm and powers of persuasion." John said moving up to ears and cheeks. I turned over onto my back,and looked up at him. I kissed him on his lips and held him close. Soon our tongues were tangled around each other's. We released. "I love you."John cooed. Suddenly we were wrapped around each other. A mess of tangled limbs.I moaned as he kissed my neck and chest. "Jim...Jim. I love you Jim." John whispered. His lips met mine, and he gently flipped me around. I was now on all fours. John thrust into me,and I cried out. "I love you,Jim."John said. I wanted this moment to last forever. I wanted him to hold me and love me forever. "I love you, John." I said as we**_** climaxed.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

_**Chapter two:  
**_

I awoke to the feeling someone was watching me. I laid very still, hoping that whoever was watching me would leave. "I know you to well for that to work." said the voice. I sat up and turned to face the voice's master. "What do you want?" I asked realizing it was Kale. "Sinbad wants me to bring you to him." Kale said. I nodded knowing that resisting would be pointless. I stood up and walked over to the door. Looking back at Danni, I turned to Kale. "Kale will you-" I asked but stopped myself. "I'll make sure she is safe.I promise."He said opening the door. "Thanks." I said as I walked out the door and began to walk up the stairs. Kale led me to the captain's quarters, and knocked hard against the door. The door opened and I walked inside feeling like I was on death row. The captain excused Kale to leave.

I heard Sinbad shut and lock the door. I stood still, and let my body go Sinbad lunged at me from behind and held a knife to my throat. I gasped as he pulled me backwards. "Nice knife, you'd did you get it?"Sinbad asked.I didn't answer. Sinbad removed the knife from my throat,and pushed my back against a wall."_Where did you get the knife,Jim?" _Sinbad asked through clenched teeth."Why does it matter?" I answered. Sinbad glared at me threateningly. "My father gave it to me before he left."I said. Sinbad stabbed my knife into the wood,and kissed my lips. I tried to pull back, but froze as his hand slipped under my shirt. Sinbad released me from the kiss. I immediately turned my head away. Sinbad laughed.

'Get a grip! You can't let him keep doing this to you.' I scolded. My fear suddenly turned to hate and anger! I felt strength build up inside of me. All of a sudden, I lashed out at Sinbad punching him in his lip. He stumbled backwards in shock,and time stood still. Sinbad reach up to touch his lip. Blood appeared on Sinbad's lip."Oh so that's how it gonna be." Sinbad said. He lunged out at me, taking me by surprise. My back hit the wall hard,making me collapse to the floor. Sinbad stood over me,no doubt looking amused. I focused all my energy to my legs and lunged out towards his legs tackling him backwards. Sinbad hit the ground with a thud! I stood up and ran for the door. Right as I reached the door, Sinbad pulled me back and attempted to pin me. 'No, he can't pin you. If he does you've already lost.' I reminded myself of John's warning. I rolled onto my side, and hurried to get up again. Sinbad and I both rose to our feet, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Sinbad began to circle me, trying to adjust his plan. I began to step back. 'Get to the door!' John's voice sounded in my head, taking me by surprise. This gave Sinbad the advantage he needed. He moved forward, and grabbed my wrist pinning it behind me.I cried out. Sinbad laughed behind me and kissed my neck once more. "Come on, don't tell me that's all you got. I haven't even broken a sweat." Sinbad said pushing me forward. I turned and kicked high. He caught it easily and countered the move by twisting my leg.

I hit the floor hard. I winced, again my pain turning to anger. I stood and punched Sinbad in his shoulder making him lose his balance for a moment. I punched out again, but this time Sinbad caught my fist in his. He pulled me in close and trapped me in a kiss. As my shock registered, Sinbad began to deepen the kiss.  
Next thing, I knew I was pinned against the floor. He released my lips, and began to kiss my neck, chest, and undo my shirt. I began to realize what was happening, and tried to struggle. I soon found my body, unable to move. Was I enjoying this!? No defiantly not!My head hurt. Had he drugged me?

"The drug was in your coffee,if you wanted to know." Sinbad said. I knew it! "You drugged me."I repeated. "Yes, because I knew you would try to fight me off. I have to admit I never thought you would last this long. I'm impressed." Sinbad admitted."Like I care what you think, Sinbad." I snapped. Sinbad raised his eyebrow."You've got your fight back, not that it matters." Sinbad said as he bit my neck head was throbbing. Sinbad's laughter filled my head, then black.


	3. Chapter 3: The opportunity

_**Chapter Three: An average bird in a cage**_

I woke up the next morning with _another_ throbbing headache.I looked around the room, no Kale and no Sinbad.I laid back and relaxed letting my mind settle. "Oh, shit Danni!" I said as I slipped my shirt and pants on. I hurried to the door. When I tried to open the door, it wouldn't move. "Sinbad you fucking asshole."I said loudly. I heard footsteps nearing the door. Naturally, I stepped back. I saw the doorknob twist open. Suddenly, Danni came rushing into the room. "Danni." I said happy to see her. "Jim! Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked hugging me. I hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked. "Jim, stop asking stupid course I'm okay." she pouted. She hated it when people worried about her due to her being a girl, and her being small. I laughed. "How did you even get out of the cell?" I asked curious. "I let her out." said a voice I knew belonged to Sinbad. I let go of Danni and looked up at him. "Why, would you do that?" I asked. "Because, you look like shit and it's pissing me off." he shrugged. I raised my eyebrows at this unconvinced. "Okay, so I lost a bet." he admitted.

I looked at Danni who tossed me a sly smile. "Keep your deal, Captain. I said **_alone _**with Jim." she said. " , I trust you know the rules?" Sinbad asked. "Go,Sinbad." Danni ordered and with that he shut the door. I turned to Danni and opened my hand. "What?" Danni asked. "Come on, let me have it." i said. "Have what?" Danni asked. "The card,I know you have it." I said. Danni laughed and pulled a queen of hearts out of her sleeve. "What do you have to say for yourself?" i teased."I have enough skill to trick even the slickest of pirates." Danni joked. "Least now I have a story to tell when we get home."

Suddenly, I felt guilt rise up in me, and found myself unable to look at her. I turned away and walked towards the bed."Danni, look I can't grantee that we'll make it home." I said feeling guilty. "I know, Jim. I just-" Danni started. the door swung open. "Time' s up." Sinbad said. Danni sighed. "Kyle will take you back to your living quarters." he said sarcastically. We hugged goodbye and I watched as Kyle lead Danni out of the room. suddenly, Sinbad and I were alone. he stepped towards me. "You know I could take her home, for a price." Sinbad said stroking my arms with his strong hands. "What price?" I said trying not to freak out. "Persuade me, and I'll let her go." he answered moving his hands to my hips.

"What do you mean? Persuade you." I said. Sinbad smiled. "Beg me." he said seductively. I hated this and he knew it. "Please,Sinbad." I said placing my lips on his neck. "Getting there." he said as I continued to kiss his neck and throat. i felt his hands on my ass. "Sinbad, please let her go. Please. Please. please." I begged.

he pulled us apart and ran his hands up and down my sides. "what will you give me if I let her go?" Sinbad inquired. I knew where this was going. "Anything you want. Just please let Danni go." I pleaded. I could tell this was the answer he wanted. He licked his lips, and tipped his head towards the bed."sit down." he said. I obeyed. Sinbad stood in front of me. "what do you want me to do?" I asked trying not to shake.I watched frozen as Sinbad took off his belt,and unlaced his pants. Revealing his cock. "If you want me to free that little brat, you'll do whatever I tell you. do you understand?" Sinbad said. I nodded. he reached for the back of my head,and pulled me to his cock. he stopped directly in front of it. "Suck me." he ordered.

I nodded and licked the underside of his cock slowly. I began to swallow his cock, til it went half way down my throat. Sinbad moaned. 'John I'm sorry. I love you' I said to myself. Sinbad ran his fingers through my hair, as he moaned. Suddenly, his seed jetted into my mouth. "Swallow it." Sinbad said lifting my head up. I silently objected. "I said,Swallow it. Do it or I give Danni to the crew, and order Kyle to let the men indulge." Sinbad ordered. hearing that made me swallow involuntarly.

"Good Jim. You did good." Sinbad said kneeling down before he began to kiss me."You are mine. I don't care who you think of or who you want to have with you. as long as you are aware of that fact." Sinbad whispered,"Lay down." Once again I obeyed and laid flat on my back. I saw Sinbad pull up his pants and lace them. He laid down proper up by a pillow, and began to run his hands thru my hair. "You are so beautiful,Jim." Sinbad said genuinemy. I lied silently, and studied his face. "I know that you don't love me,but I am going to change that. I promise you." Sinbad whispered to me. He kissed me.


End file.
